Evil Manical Laughter
by Kuro
Summary: Ever wonder where Orochimaru learned to laugh so very evilly? Oneshot, and a very weird one at that...


^^ Hey y'all! I'm back! *insert people's groaning here* O.o; Why you readin' then? Anyways! Enough bad grammar, time for the lovely disclaimer!   
  
**Disclaimer:** Kuro does not own evil and maniacal laughter, the idea of socks, the idea of socks holding things, or Naruto. If she did own any of these things, she'd be really old and you wouldn't have this story to read.   
  
O.o; Anyways... ever wonder where Orochimaru learned to laugh evilly and maniacally? From... well, read! And you'll find out! ^_^   
  
(I know it's really short... but forgive me 'kay? I wrote this after coming back from a 10 hour bus ride! ^_~ I know, it's really stupid the way he learns... BUT I know you'll all get over it!)   
  
~*_*~   
  
**Evil and Maniacal Laughter**   
  
~$_$~   
  
"What the hell was that toad-boy?" a pale-skinned, dark-haired boy demanded as he landed on his feet from a top a tree. In front of him was a white-haired boy in a green Gi. The boy was smirking madly, and there was a maniacal glint in his black eyes.   
  
"Exactly like it sounded like Snake-face," the white-haired boy responded setting his hands behind his head in a very lazy fashion.   
  
"To me it sounded like a screwed up laugh," a peach-haired girl said standing up from her squatting position.   
  
"Evil maniacal laughter is supposed to sound screwed up, Tsunade," the white haired boy said proudly. The two others blinked and looked at each other.   
  
"Evil..." the pale-faced boy said slowly.   
  
"Maniacal...?" Tsunade gaped.   
  
"Laughter?" they asked in unison.   
  
"Yes, evil maniacal laughter," he nodded. "You guys should try it!"   
  
"Orochimaru... is Jiraiya...?" Tsunade began meekly.   
  
"Crazy? Stupid? Insane? All of the above? In short, yes," Orochimaru dead panned.   
  
"Just checking," Tsunade muttered.   
  
"Its fun to laugh evilly AND maniacally at the same time! Try," Jiraiya encouraged.   
  
"Ha... ha, ha?" Orochimaru shrugged.   
  
"NO! That's all wrong!" Jiraiya cried in out rage. "For someone who looks evil you certainly can't laugh like an evil person!"   
  
"Thanks...?" Orochimaru sweat dropped slightly.   
  
"Tsunade, you try!" Jiraiya pointed to the girl. Tsunade breathed in and smirked evilly.   
  
"BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~!!" Tsunade smirked at the two boys again. Jiraiya and Orochimaru gaped.   
  
"Wow..." Orochimaru said simply.   
  
"That was the EVILEST LAUGH I HAVE EVER HEARD TSUNADE!" Jiraiya clapped. "You rock my socks!" Tsunade blushed slightly and gave the victory sign.   
  
"Thanks!" Tsunade winked. Jiraiya then frowned at Orochimaru.   
  
"Tsunade, we should all be able to laugh evilly," Jiraiya commented casually glancing at the girl.   
  
"Indeed we **all** should," Tsunade glanced at Jiraiya.   
  
"Shall we?" Jiraiya smirked again. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow; he so didn't like the sound of it.   
  
"Yes, we shall," Tsunade smirked back. Before the poor chibi pale-skinned boy had **any** clue as to what was happening, he was dragged out of the forest by his team mates.   
  
"Hey! Jiraiya, Tsunade, let me go! You guys! You guys? Nee kikoe masu ka?" Orochimaru whined.   
  
~*~*~   
  
"Alright!" Jiraiya gave a smile Naruto would be proud of as he stepped back from his work. He had successfully tied Orochimaru to a telephone pole, and he _knew_ Orochimaru couldn't escape it.   
  
"Orochimaru, we're going to teach you how to laugh evilly **and** maniacally," Tsunade explained.   
  
"Oh goody," Orochimaru said sarcastically. He blushed slightly as some villagers passed by and stared at him.   
  
"Right so, Orochimaru, laugh," Jiraiya said. Orochimaru blinked at him.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Just laugh," Jiraiya said.   
  
"Because if you don't," Tsunade said threateningly. "I'll pound you."   
  
"Erm... hai sensei?" Orochimaru blinked. He sighed, knowing he'd never get out of this. Apparently though, he took too long thinking as Jiraiya pulled out a feather and began tickling Orochimaru to his _death_. Orochimaru laughed, and laughed... and laughed hard.   
  
"Jir-Jiraiya! Stuh-Stop it! You are so dead later!" Orochimaru laughed. Jiraiya stepped away.   
  
"Well, that was interesting," Jiraiya stated, putting the feather into his sock, where he generally kept everything.*   
  
"Anyways, now, Orochimaru, I want you to think of something really evil, and laugh," Tsunade commanded. Orochimaru shrugged. He simply thought of what he would like to do to them at this point for such embarrassment. A smirk spread across his face, and slowly a very low and evil laugh escaped from his mouth.   
  
"Mwa... ha... ha... HA!! MUWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Orochimaru belted out, scaring a few pass-Byers. Jiraiya and Tsunade cheered.   
  
"That was easier than I thought!" Tsunade clapped.   
  
"Good job buddy!" Jiraiya said, untying Orochimaru.   
  
"Thanks... I guess?" Orochimaru shrugged.   
  
"Now, laugh with me!" Jiraiya raised his arm. The trio laughed evilly **and** maniacally all the way down the street and into the setting sun.   
  
~*~*~   
  
**A very short and randomly added on Prologue**   
  
Orochimaru looked out the window of his castle-like... thing in the Hidden Sound village. It was raining again; it seemed to do that a lot lately... He thought back to the day that Jiraiya and Tsunade taught him to laugh maniacally and evilly.   
  
"Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked entering the room.   
  
"Hai Kabuto?" Orochimaru said in his chilling voice.   
  
"Actually, never mind," Kabuto exited again. Orochimaru shook his head. Kabuto seemed to do that a lot lately too. Not that he really cared; he just assumed it was another part of Kabuto's stupidity. Oh how he wished Kabuto would smarten up... Yeah, like _that_ was ever going to happen. Orochimaru shook his head and returned to his thoughts.   
  
_"Orochimaru, how does it feel to be able to laugh evilly and maniacally?"_ Jiraiya had asked as the trio had sat in the usual spots at the Hokage monument.   
  
_"Umm... interesting I suppose,"_ Orochimaru had replied.   
  
_"Isn't it fun?"_ Tsunade had asked.   
  
_"Yeah,"_ the boys had agreed.   
  
_"I enjoy being evil,"_ Orochimaru had added, causing the two others to laugh.   
  
_"Just don't go completely evil and leave us and make your own hidden village and kill Sandaime-sama!"_ Tsunade had laughed. Orochimaru shook his head.   
  
_"Why would I do that?! I'm going to become, dramatic music please, the next Hokage!"_ Orochimaru had said randomly optimistically. He had been so quiet and calm in large crowds, yet Jiraiya and Tsunade had always managed to pull out the little hyper child in him... but he needed to get his head out of the past. He needed his head here and now. He then placed on hand on top of the other and began evil plotting and such. That's when it came out, an evil laugh much like the one he had given when he first learned to laugh maniacally. Kabuto came barging in again.   
  
"What the fuck is it this time Kabuto?" Orochimaru sighed.   
  
"I just wanted to say, that is the most evil and maniacal laugh I have ever heard," Kabuto said in awe. Orochimaru laughed.   
  
"Good for you Kabuto, good for you."   
  
~^^~   
  
**The AMAZING dictionary of Kuro's Japanese use!**   
  
**Nee kikoe masu ka?** = "Can you hear me?" I got it from the 2nd ending of Naruto. *double sweat drop*   
**Nani?** = What?   
**Hai** = Yes   
**Sensei** = Now, if you don't know this one and are reading Naruto fanfics, you seriously need to smarten up neh? Anyways, it means 'teacher'   
  
*Jiraiya's behavior is based on my friends, Miko and Anzu. They keep _everything_ in their socks... and they might possibly tie someone to a pole while teaching them how to laugh evilly **and** maniacally. ^^; I don't know, maybe you should ask them though.   
  
^^; So, another amazingly weird story done by Kuro! O.o; Right, hope you enjoyed the story and all that shit.   
  
To those who read my story 'Throwing Sanity into the Wind,' the story I was talking about at the end, won't be up for a while. Gomen nasi minna-san, but *sniffles* I forgot what I was going to write! (How could I, how could I?) So anyways, until either I get up Kakashi and the Packing Tape, or another story, Ja ne!!   
  



End file.
